Choirina
|islands = Glitch Island, Goo Island|beds_required = 5|size = 2x2 (Normal Form) 3x3 (Defence Form)|default_time = 3 days, 8 hours (Common) 4 days, 4 hours, 30 seconds (Rare)|enhanced_time = 2 days, 12 hours (Common) 3 days, 3 hours, 22 minutes, 30 seconds (Rare)|destinations = Eldritch Ecoregion (Defence Form) Heavenly Kingdom (Normal Form)|destination_level = 10, 30}}Bio (Common, Normal Form): "Choirinas oddly look like the humans from the human world. In fact, they are inspired from the looks from humans, and make its ideal definition of beauty, taking it even further within the Season of Love. However, they are so beautiful within said season, that other monsters stare at them, making them uncomfortable." Bio (Common, Defence Form): "These forms of Choirinas might look creepy, but in their many eyes (and some other monsters' as well), they look beautiful in a unique way. Legends say that the markings on their back make a percussive music box sound, that could creep out any who listen, despite the fact that their height when their legs unfold is intimidating enough, and that no monster has heard this tune in their lifetimes." Description Choirinas are shapeshifting monsters that come in two forms. Its normal form looks alot like a human, however the "skin" is actually its fur, evident within its legs. The real skin is a snow white color, seen within the lower torso, the mushroom cap-shaped knees, and the hands. It has five fingers each hand, each finger having a long purple fingernail. Its shoulders are purple, elegant spikes, and the chest is comprised of a dark blue insulating fur. Its neck is purple, and has rare gems of different shapes and colors around it, like a necklace. Its feet are green and purple and looks like ballet slippers. It is also wearing a leathery 2 part tutu that is pink, blue, green, and yellow in color, and has red, blue, green, and yellow feathers on it. Its head is like that of a human face, but has four odd eyes that has purple scaleria and green pupils. Its hair is dark blue and is in a bun, and has a fake eye with a multicolored iris and a slit black pupil. Its defence form instead takes the appearance of a black spider with a snow white backside of its head. Six of its eight legs are white and quadrupled jointed. Its abdomen has a purple and yellow symbol of an eye with eyelashes. Despite looking different, it retains some of the normal form's looks, which are the face (although it also has green fangs), its arms which act like legs, and the gems on it. Breeding Choirina can be bred using any combination of Deception, Goo, Fungus, Time, and Spirit. The following pairs are combinations of triple and double element monsters that can be used to breed a Choirina. * Slrammoshell + Historytellur * Carpentacle + Spoortinat * Nebuloot + Parashroom * Reprodunsteps + Smogg * Demower + Acidroplet * Udusion + Fermold * Pergussion + Electrogeist * Eeriebruntt + Twime * Grime-Warp + Endofectileton * Viomint + Sheepshift However, the combination of quad and single element monsters has a higher rate of success: * Chanteria + Fanntom * Muse-teller + Clockarx * Quackula + Fungong * Moochanisum + Gooynth * Solaa + Shadeer Song Regardless of form, Choirinas sings in an elegant female choir. Name Origin Choirina's name is the combination of choir and ballerina. Notes * Choirinas can change between forms when going to Outer Islands. ** They however retain their forms in Mount Xalaikhan. Category:Monsters Category:Xalaikhan Monsters Category:Quint Elements Category:Deception Category:Goo Category:Fungus Category:Time Category:Spirit Category:Glitch Island Category:Goo Island Category:Mount Xalaikhan Category:Vocalists Category:Monster Master's Monsters Category:Designed by Jordan Botelho